The present invention relates to the need for a lightweight step stool with a flexible high handle.
The commercial marketplace now sells some step stools, which do not have a handle, and the lack of an adequate handle makes it difficult for some infirm, or handicapped, or weak people to move and to use the step stool. The commercial marketplace also sells heavy metal step stools, which have a heavy metal "U" shaped rigid high handle. These step stool assemblies are so heavy that infirm, handicapped, weak people who need a step stool, cannot use these heavy step stools, because they cannot lift or move them. The reason that rigid high handled step stools are so heavy is because people may possibly apply a substantial force to the rigid handle. Therefore, the step stool and the rigid handle must be made heavy enough and strong enough to withstand the potential forces which users may apply to the rigid handle. In addition, extra weight results when extra surface area is provided on the top of the rigid handle, in order to prevent an injury to a person's body, in the event that a person were to fall onto the handle. If the handle did not have the extra surface area, then a rigid handle with a small cross sectional area would allow the rigid handle to pierce a person's body like a sword.
There is a need for a safer, more convenient, lightweight step stool with a safer, flexible handle. The handle typically needs to be elevated off the ground by about 25 inches, or whatever other height is appropriate, depending on how the step stool is being used. The person who is using the step stool needs to be able to conveniently reach the handle while they are in the typical position for using the step stool, for example, the user may be either standing in a generally erect position, or the user may be sitting in a vehicle's seat.